This invention relates in general to differentials for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to a differential that vectors the torque transferred through it.
When a wheeled automotive vehicle negotiates a turn, the wheels at the outside of the turn rotate faster than the wheels at the inside of the turn. A differential between the drive wheels on each side of the vehicle compensates for the variance in speed between the two drive wheels, but a conventional differential divides the torque generally evenly between those drive wheels. However, for optimum control of the vehicle the drive wheel on the outside of the turn should deliver more torque than the corresponding drive wheel on the inside of the turn. In effect, the increased torque applied to the drive wheel on the outside of the turn helps propel and steer the vehicle around the turn, and this is particularly beneficial in turns negotiated at high speeds.
Moreover, traction may vary between the drive wheels at opposite ends of the differential. If the traction under one of the drive wheels is poor enough, such as on ice, the differential distributes the torque such that the wheel simply spins, while the other wheel with better traction remains at rest. To be sure, limited-slip differentials exist, but that type of differential tends to bring both drive wheels to the same velocity. Where traction is good, this characteristic of limited-slip differentials detracts from the handling of a vehicle negotiating turns at high speeds.